


What Of The Hunting

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: By the standards of the tiger folk Rajah was a clumsy hunter. Placed in the princess Jasmine's arms at an age when he should be still under his mother's teaching and wrestling with siblings, he grew up isolated.





	What Of The Hunting

By the standards of the tiger folk Rajah was a clumsy hunter. Placed in the princess Jasmine's arms at an age when he should be still under his mother's teaching and wrestling with siblings, he grew up isolated. He played at pouncing the tasseled edges of rich fabrics, leaping from shiny wooden furniture, and stalking Jasmine's favoured handmaid Dalia. Once he had more reach he practiced silently creeping up on Jafar's pet parrot, ready to strike with his heavy front paws. He never caught that bird despite his ambitions, but it was in the frustration that he found his roar.


End file.
